Moonlight Lake
by lmslovesbooks
Summary: (After The Elite) America meets someone. Someone who may come between everything she has worked for with Maxon, if the prince finds out. The question is, will she let it happen?


"America! America wait!" Aspen calls, his voice traveling through the corridor. I hear his heavy footsteps follow me wherever I run. He knows that by following me he won't make any of this easier, easier to forget what I just saw. The image, the movie of the passion burning through his eyes, even as they were closed pressures me to do…something. I stop without realizing what I am about to do.

"You know what Aspen? I won't wait. You told me you could wait until I was ready to choose! I trusted you to keep to your word, but I guess I was wrong! Obviously, waiting isn't in your best interest anymore. The only thing you need to think of is your feelings. Your feelings toward…whoever that girl was in your arms." I shriek to Aspen, not caring that my voice carried through the halls just as same as Aspen's. Aspen stands straight, without blinking, no sense of regret or emotion on his traitor face.

"Her name is Veronica," Aspen mutters over the sound my heavy, raging anger. This sends me over the edge, toppling to the bottomless pit of no return.

"Well Veronica can kiss my ass, Aspen!"

"Look America, I thought that you were leaning toward Maxon. I had to do something to distract myself -never mind. I hope you realize that I didn't mean to hurt you, to kiss Veronica either." Aspen wearily finishes, the fight leaving him, only the remorse remaining. I stand taller, with the apology in the air.

"No Aspen, not this time. I just can't." I walk away, leaving the depressing situation behind me. I walk to Maxon's chambers, needing a friend. I know can't tell him, but maybe I won't have to. Maybe I can just listen to him talk, talk about anything from the stars to the sun.

I race down the corridor, a happy thought leading my way.

_That will show Aspen. _I think to myself. _He'll see. I can do fine without him. _I smile at the thought of the betrayed look on his face at the dance tonight. I run even faster, not noticing the man walking right into my path.

"I am so sorry sir. I didn't even see you coming, this is all my fault." I stammer to the man I had just sprinted into. He laughs a deep laugh.

"It's fine Lady America. I just hope I didn't do any damage to your pretty face," he says, gesturing my red nose. It is my turn to laugh, embarrassed of making such a fool out of myself to this…gorgeous man. His cropped blonde hair reflects the light in the room, making me squint when I look into his eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you-I didn't catch your name." I respond, failing to rub the red right out of my nose.

"That's a secret America. I'm sure you are familiar with them." He winks, making me swoon and scream on the inside. He stretches, flexing his (oh dear lord) bare chest that I had failed to notice before.

"Heehee," I twitter dumbly. He laughs again, oh that laugh, and throws on the shirt he was holding.

"Please excuse my changing in front of you. I overslept this morning and I had little time to dress." He apologizes. I groan, seeing the medals he has grasped in his hand. Guard. Why does every attractive man have to be either a prince or a palace guard? I makes it near damn impossible to have a steady relationship with anybody!

"No it's fine. If you do me one thing."

"And what would that be?" He smiles coyly leaning in.

"Tell me your name."

"I told you it was a secret."

"Not if you tell me." I protest, wanting to be able to look him up later

"I'm going to be late. Fine," he rolls his eyes after seeing my persistent look. "Jacob. Jacob Connery." Connery. America Connery.

_I can't do this! I just broke up with one of my boyfriends and I'm going to see the other. I cannot deal with another man right now!_

"I would really like to get to know you better America. How about meeting me later, by Moonlight Lake?" He questions, an adorable, hopeful look on his hot face. I stop thinking, stop breathing.

_No America, don't even think about. No! _I persuade myself, willing my inner conscience to win.

Five minutes later I am in my room screaming.

Oh crap, I said yes.


End file.
